With the rapid development of electronic technology and the extensive use of intelligent terminals, the functions of intelligent terminals are getting numerous, and end users' requirements for the fun, the usability, and the quickness of operating processes and user interfaces are getting higher.
At the present time, the opening of recently used applications in an intelligent terminal are performed by clicking on a recently used application list on the main interface, which has to unlock before entering the main interface and the recently used application list can be seen, and therefore has a poor user experience.